True Love is Recognized
by mrtysh
Summary: Miroku, do you think I'm a good person?" Sango asked out of nowhere. "Of course you are, Sango..." MirSan Miroku/Sango slight InuKag implication oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SO I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS/PLACES USED!!

* * *

**A/N: And I am here with my first MirSan (I like saying MiroSan though... which one's right?) Please enjoy!**

**Be warned: They might seem OOC. Especially Kagome and Sango.**

**

* * *

**

**True Love is Recognized**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

"Inuyasha! SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" and the hanyou was flung to the ground with no relent. Kagome was livid this time, and Inuyasha, nor the monk, taijiyu, kitsune, or youkai cat knew what set her off. She just appeared on the relaxed scene of Inuyasha sitting in a tree, about to go to sleep, with the rest of the crew merely mingling with one another, the next thing Inuyasha knew he could taste dirt and smell rage.

Before he could curse her to no end, she stormed off in the direction of the well near the Goshinboku. "Damn wench! She makes me mad sometimes..." Inuyasha swore under his breath then. "I'm going back to sleep..."

Miroku couldn't help but chuckle at the display. Most likely, Kagome had gotten angry because Inuyasha wouldn't let her interfere with an earlier battle with a youkai scorpion that she could have easily destroyed with one of her arrows. Miroku thought it seemed like a rather delayed reaction and completely harsh; perhaps this was 'that' time for her.

Sango sighed beside the monk. Kagome overreacting again; it was getting to where this happened once a week. After she got mad, she would go back to her time for a day, or merely even a few hours, and arrive back just in time for Inuyasha to make up with her. Usually, she wasn't this harsh, though. Bound to be that time of the month.

By now, Inuyasha had climbed back up the tree and fallen asleep. Kirara and Shippo lay side by side on the moist, bright green grass. Sango and Miroku really don't understand why everyone is asleep; it is still daylight, by far. Inuyasha rarely slept, so that was understandable; Shippo was young and Kirara had been flying three passengers all day.

Needless to say, neither was sleepy at all. As a result, Miroku decided to take a leisurely stroll through the small, secluded forest behind him. Out of curiosity and lack of trust for the lecherous monk, Sango decided to follow him closely.

"May I help you, Sango?" Miroku stopped suddenly, turning to face her. It was rather dark, the small area of forest was very dense.

Sango blushed lightly. "Uhh, no thank you, Houshi-sama..."

Miroku remained silent and allowed her to walk beside him. He thought about getting a nice feel of her ample, luscious bottom, but decided against it; he hated being left with those harsh, bright red, hand-shaped marks... Not to mention the sting of her words: 'Stupid lecherous monk!!'added to her storming off like Kagome when she's mad at Inuyasha. To top it off, Inuyasha always reminds him how wrong it is to stroke a woman's 'buns' when they aren't your betrothed.

"M-Miroku... Do you think I'm a good person?" Sango asked out of nowhere.

He had to admit, it was a little shocking; Sango usually stuck to being very stern, yet shy. Now she was talking to him like it was instinct. How was he supposed to answer that? Sango was more than good to him; he loved her, even if he showed it in the wrong ways and tended to be lured in by most young women... those were just details.

"Of course you are Sango. You've never done a thing to hurt anyone," Miroku finally said, with confidence.

"But, Miroku—" Sango began.

"Hush, Taijiya. Whether you think so or not, you are a good person in my eyes. You've saved us all on countless occasions, and Kirara helps with our travels. You never ask us to go with you anywhere, like when you traveled back to your village to fix your Hiraikotsu. We couldn't ask anything more of you..." Miroku stared into her wide eyes while saying this; determination and gumption gleaming in them.

Sango could only remain silent; she really was expected, despite her flaws and distractions she imposed. And Miroku! He shocked her, being so true and respectful, she hadn't felt anything touching her bottom. She blushed; of course she had a great amount of feelings for him, but he ruined it every time his 'possessed hand' touched another woman. It killed her to see it.

Secretly, she liked it when she felt a hand rest on the sensitive skin; she felt a twinge of guilt for slapping the poor monk. Unfortunately, learning form her days back in the village, it was branded into her to cause physical harm to anyone that touched her in a vulgar manner. Especially when she wasn't expecting it.

She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed that Miroku slipped his long, thin fingers between hers. Her blush deepened. _Inuyasha, if you even THINK about trying to figure out where we are, I will murder you myself without getting my hands dirty! _Sango prepared herself.

"M... Miroku? W-what if I said... yes?" Sango looked up at him again.

His jaw dropped and numerous teeth fell out**(1)**. At first, he seemed slightly puzzled, but then he remembered the question he asked to every young and beautiful woman he encountered: 'Would you please bear my child?'He had asked this to Kagome and had gotten a severe beating to the head by Inuyasha, and had asked Sango so long ago, getting a cruel slap to the cheek. 'What made you change your mind, Sango?' he wanted to ask, but the words wouldn't leave his lips.

Lips. Hers; ample and pink. They were moving closer, pursing slightly, until they touched his softly.

What they weren't aware of as the heat of passion now coursed through their bodies was that they had a silent yet rather emotional audience. Kagome had come back from her world and started looking for Inuyasha, who had already begun to look for Sango and Miroku. After they had forgiven each other, Kirara and Shippo awoke and Shippo, in turn, wondered where Sango and Miroku were. With that said, everyone searched high and low for the pair, distant calls of "Sango-chan!" and "Miroku-sama!" could be heard all around the small forest. Eventually, they decided to search the forest after Inuyasha deemed it youkai-free.

By now it was sunset and a bright, full moon, but their efforts were fruitful. They could see the pair gazing into each others' eyes from a good distance through the dense branches. Shippo had had to hop on top of Inuyasha's head and Kagome cradled Kirara lovingly in her arms; front row seats to the interaction. They managed to keep silent, though if their thoughts could be heard one would quickly go deaf.

Kagome was cheering for Sango to finally confess to Miroku, she knew all about the secret feelings. Inuyasha was hoping that Miroku would have sense enough not to grope Sango at a time like this. Kirara was watching in awe. Shippo... well, self-explanatory.

When Sango finally kissed Miroku, Kagome could have started clapping, and Inuyasha snatched Shippo off of his head and covered his eyes; he was a small child after all.

For once, the monk hasn't been left with a bright red, hand-shaped mark on his cheek as a result of stroking Sango's butt.

"Come on, Shippo, this interaction might get a little too 'rated-R' for you..." Kagome ushered the struggling fox child, slumbering youkai cat, and Inuyasha away from the scene; in perfect timing with Miroku untying Sango's traditional obi**(2)**. Luckily, they were in the most secluded area of forest.

Finally, true love is recognized.

* * *

**(1): THAT'S AN EXPRESSION.**

**(2): An 'obi' (translates literally as 'sash') is a part of Sango's kimono. Use a search engine for more information. (UNtying, you know what that means!)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:It is now finished!! Woohoo. Anyway, how did I do? I liked it... But I wrote it...Anyway, I might not have all the most necessary information, I haven't read a lot of the manga and I haven't finished watching the series yet (I started watching it last month, I'm on episode 75) so I KNOW there's some information I'm missing. It's fanfiction, so Sango could be a cat hanyou if I wanted her to be. Thanks!**

**Oh, and sorry if you think I shouldn't use the Japanese terms. They are stuck in my head and that is how I prefer it. (Plus, I love the word youkai... Haha!)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

_love mrtysh_


End file.
